grasslandfandomcom-20200215-history
Grassland (Season 1)
The first season of Grassland will premiere on August 1, 2014 worldwide on fanfiction.net. Main Cast Freshman (Class of 2018) *Wolflove595 as Lyra Oaks - The mean girl of Grassland High School who isn't afraid to tell you how she feels about you. She cares more about herself then other people. *Midnight Love Heart as Ally Nalissa - A bubbly girl who can be naive. She isn't very smart. *nicholas.cornish2 as Hunter Blakesfield - A nice guy with an anger problem and bulimia. He can sing and act but his main goal is to enter the WWE. *Total Drama Girl 01 as Jennifer Smith - A nice girl who loves to write songs. She has a crush on her best friend Hunter but she doesn't want to ruin the friendship. *I'm a Chair5050 as Brian Jones - A confident guy who just goes to school just because he has to, if he had. a choice he wouldn't go at all. He is currently on probation because he killed someone in self defense. Brian is a bad boy who doesn't normally have to play by the rules. *Midnight Love Heart as Alissa Nalissa - A shy girl with anthophobia, who doesn't like talking to no one but her family. She isolates herself from everyone and misses a lot of school. *Midnight Love Heart as Jason Kato - A cool guy who doesn't want to be popular. He was an actor on a popular movie named Opposite Worlds. *Midnight Love Heart as Ziggie Heart - A crazy girl who is in love with Jason. She is bubbly and very hyper. *TheDarkLegate as Dean Shepherd - A mysterious guy who doesn't like acting like everyone else. He's poor but doesn't care what anyone else thinks. Sophomores (Class of 2019) *Pokémon Ranger is Amazing 123 as Jenna Trik - A very smart girl and head cheerleader of the Grassland, Stinging Ants with Bipolar Disorder. She had a good life until she found out she was pregnant. *em-ily8458 as Cleo Fitzpatrick - An overachiver with OCD who thinks everything needs to be perfect. But it always fail, she in love with her boyfriend, Elliot. *Razzorow as Sam Gaurd - He is tired of living in his best friends shadow. He is currently in AA but will he relapse? *Opfan37 as Elliot Vanette - A nice guy who is well very nice. He's a quarterback and is dating a cheerleader, Cleo. He has dyslexia. *Halloween Witch as Rozabella Ebony - A goth and feminist who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She loves watching scary movies and is apart of a witches coven. *N-Badger as Mario Jauna - A bad boy and weed smoker. He is the baby daddy of Jenna's baby but he doesn't want to be a teen father. *purple panic as Pheobe Akari - Mario's adoptive sister who is a very nice girl. She is very smart and is great with computers. Grassland Staff *TBA as Steven Stone - A principal who doesn't care. Reccuring Character To be added. Episodes #Welcome to Wherever You Are, Part One #Welcome to Wherever You Are Part Two #Welcome to Wherever You Are Part Three #Let It Go #My Imaginary Friend #Tell Me It's Not Over #Should've Said No #Who Do You Think You Are #You Don't Even Know Who I Am #Last Resort #Just The Way You Are #There Goes My Life #I've Never Been to Me #Car Crash #Stairway to Heaven #How Do I Live Without You #TBA #TBA #I Can't Take It Anymore Part One #I Can't Take It Anymore Part Two #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Expulsion #Burning Down the House #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #I Can't Believe You've Cheated On Me Part One #I Can't Believe You've Cheated On Me Part Two #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Winter Wonderland Part One #Winter Wonderland Part Two Trivia TBA Category:Season 1